Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $64.9\%$
Answer: $64.9$ percent = $64.9$ per cent = $64.9$ per hundred $64.9\% = \dfrac{64.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{64.9\%} = 0.649$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.